Revenge
by GreekHuntress
Summary: There's a new girl at Greg's school, and she LIKES GREG. But this girl, Olivia, is not who she seems, and she'll do anything to get revenge. As Greg gets deeper into her world of secrets, he wonders if he can ever get out... Thanks 4 lots of hits/reviews!
1. We Meet Olivia

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so don't get too mean! No flames; you can just tell me how to get better, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters. That honor goes to Jeff Kinney.**

Greg's Point Of View

I looked at the clock. It seemed like homeroom would last forever.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. When I looked around, I saw a cute girl with dark blond hair and blue eyes standing there, looking totally freaked out. I guessed she was new.

"Is this the right homeroom?" she asked.

The teacher smiled. Yep, new student all right. Usually our teacher was all grumpy and evil. "Why, yes it is. You must be Olivia."

"Yeah, I am," said the girl, breezing past the teacher and sitting, of all places, next to me, ME, Greg Heffley!

Did I mention that I am not very popular or anything, despite my awesomeness?

Olivia smiled at me shyly. "Do you think you could show me around?" she asked.

This was my big chance! "Sure," I said, trying to act cool. "I could probably do that."

"What's your name?" she asked me. I quickly said, "Greg. Greg Heffley," before Rowley, who was opening his mouth and looking alarmed, could speak.

I shot Rowley a glare that plainly meant, _Be quiet_. He got the message and reluctantly shut up.

After homeroom I showed Olivia around, Rowley grumpily trailing behind us. He still wouldn't say a word.

At lunch, unbelievably, she sat with me. What was going on? Oh yeah, and of course Rowley was still Mr. Silent Treatment, even going so far as to sit at a different table.

She hung out with me all day. I started to get nervous. What if I did something embarrassing and she never talked to me again? She was the only girl who I had ever met, besides the girl who had fallen for that lifeguard at Rowley's country club, Trista, who actually seemed genuinely interested in me.

Olivia's Point Of View

Man, this Greg Heffley was totally falling for me. I could see it in his eyes. I would totally get revenge on that Luke Jefferson for everything he had done to me.

But first, I had to make him think I liked him back. So I played my trump card.

"Hey, Greg. I was wondering if we could go out to that new restaurant tomorrow night together, just you and me."

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon, but no absolute guarantees. I've got a pretty good idea for the next chapter though!**


	2. The Date

**Okay, hopefully things will start to get more interesting in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my friend Olivia here. Oh, and Luke too.**

**Olivia: **_***nods***_

Greg's Point of View

Oh my gosh.

Did she just say that?

Did she just ask me out?

No way am I passing up on an opportunity like this.

Olivia's Point of View

Yes! He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. So there, Luke!

"Um, s-sure."

Yes! He agreed! Now all I have to do is get Luke to be jealous, probably via Facebook. He will pay for what he has done.

_*Flashback*_

"_I hate you, Luke!" I yelled as Luke's dumb cousin, Rowley, stared openmouthed at the two of us._

"_Well, I hate you more!"_

"_Is that why you cheated on me with that- _thing_?"_

"_Jennifer is not a thing! She is a human being!"_

"_Listen, any boyfriend of mine who cheats on me isn't a boyfriend of mine! I'm out of here! In fact, I was going to tell you earlier, I'm moving to a different school, so I'll never see you again!"_

"_Wait, Olivia, don't go! I'm sorry!"_

"_Too late," I said as I stormed out of the house._

_*End Of Flashback*_

Only problem; Rowley the Hippo spilling the beans to Greg about me and his cousin. Well, I'd take care of him.

Greg's Point of View, the next night

"I can't go out like this! Mom, what the he-ck did you do to me?" I wailed, at the last moment remembering the swear jar and my rapidly diminishing cash.

I stared at myself in the mirror, horrified. As soon as my mom heard I had a date, she totally made me over. I had horrible slicked-back hair, a tuxedo, and a freaking _tie_. I mussed up my hair, changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and snuck out the window, shimmying down the trellis. My mom was not going to make me look like a nerd.

By the time I got to the restaurant, I was five minutes late. Wonderful.

As I walked in, I saw Olivia at a table. She was studying her menu.

"Olivia, I'm sorry-"

Olivia's Point of View

He stumbled into the restaurant, looking like he'd just climbed down a house. He blurted out, "Olivia, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I only got here a minute ago," I interrupted. Lie. I'd been here for seven minutes.

Greg still looked embarrassed. He said, "Um, my treat?"

I was more than willing to let him pay for everything. "Sure."

We ate, Greg paid, and all of a sudden I noticed Luke. What the he-ck was he doing here? I said quickly, "Bye Greg, my mom told me to be home at seven."

Greg's Point of View

What did I do wrong? She just left me there.

Olivia's Point of View

Phew! That was really close. Now for Facebook!

Luke's Point of View

I ran my hands through my sandy-colored hair. I was on Facebook when the worst thing possible could happen.

I read aloud from Olivia's account, "'Hey everyone! I just went out for dinner with my friend Greg! It was awesome and Greg kindly paid for everything!'"

I felt like going over to this Greg's house and punching him twenty times. Or more.

I glanced out the window when I heard the doorbell ring. My cousin Rowley was standing there, panting ridiculously. He was so out of shape… Wait, what was _Rowley_ doing at my house?

"Rowley, cuz, whassup?" I said as I let him in. "The- the ceiling?" he asked. I shook my head. Rowley had never understood the 'what's up' term. He always took me literally.

"Why are you here?" I asked him impatiently.

"Um, your girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend," I reminded him.

"Ex-girlfriend is dating my friend Greg to make you jealous of him!" Rowley said.

**Okay, I'll be off for about two days, my mom, dad, me and my sister are going up to our cabin with my aunt and her fiance and I'm really excited! Please review to let me know how I'm doing!**


	3. Luke Plus Greg Equals Trouble

**Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully soon I can really start to write a lot, and maybe even finish this story before I start school. Once I get into school, I won't be writing as much because I will have volleyball, piano, violin, school, chores, my aunt's wedding, visiting cousins, and all sorts of stuff going on. If you haven't read my other story, Truth or Dare with the Wimpy Kid characters, please do and give me some ideas so I can work on that one too!**

Luke's Point of View

Okay. Need a plan. What do I do to get Olivia back?

Umm. One. Get rid of Rowley so I can actually think, because he's staring at me like it's the end of the world and I'm the only one who can save the day.

"Rowley, leave now or I will leave Greg to be brokenhearted!" I ordered in my scary commander voice.

Rowley fled.

One, taken care of. Two. Hmmm…

Team up with Greg? Sounds good. But where can I meet him?

Duh. Rowley's house.

_Two hours later_

"Hi, Aunt! I'm here to spend the night with Rowley! Good old Rowley! Don't you think he's good, and, uh, old?" I said. That was crappy. Now my aunt was staring at me strangely.

"Um, hello, Luke. Rowley's in the living room with his friend Greg. I hope you don't mind Greg sleeping over too."

"Oh, that's fine. I wanted to meet Greg, too, so it all works out!" Man, I hate my happy little kid voice, but it sure gets me through a lot of complicated situations.

Rowley's mom smiled at me and let me in.

Greg's Point of View

"Hi, I'm Luke, Rowley's cousin," a boy in the doorway said to me. Wait. Why was there a boy in the doorway?Then I saw his sleeping bag. Oh. Rowley's cousin. He must be sleeping over. Great. If this guy was anything like Rowley, I was in deep trouble.

Luke came over and sat down next to me. "Listen," he said. "Olivia's my old girlfriend and she's only dating you because she wants me to be jealous of you."

Okay, he's not like Rowley at all. He's worse.

I mean, old girlfriend? He must be trying to scare me off. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Luke's Point of View

"I don't believe you. Olivia likes me for real. I know she does. Hey, Rowley, I gotta go," Greg said, glancing at Rowley, who looked upset.

What an idiot! He actually thought Olivia liked him.

"Wait," I said, but Greg was already gone. Wonderful.

Olivia's Point of View

I really don't want to hang out with this Greg guy, but I'll do anything to get revenge on Luke. I mean, what a jerk! And Greg wasn't much better than him.

I sat down in homeroom, Greg dogging me. Man, what had I gotten into? I shouldn't have chosen Greg, but Rowley would be able to tell Luke about me and Greg, so I didn't have a choice.

After homeroom, guess who walked me to my next class?

Greg, of course. Ugh, this guy was like glue. I said, thinking fast, "Um, I need to go to the bathroom."

Then I rushed off. Of course, Greg followed me. "Listen," I told him, trying to sound genuinely worried. "I don't want you to miss your next class."

Greg's Point of View

She was concerned about me! How sweet! Well, I was going to have to sound noble without sounding like a chicken.

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Did she buy it? Was I selfish?

"Sure! See you!" she said, looking eager. Weird.

Olivia's Point of View

After I 'went to the bathroom,' I headed to Health class, which I hated. The teacher had hinted that we would be doing a project with a person of the opposite gender, made easier by the unfortunate fact that we had an almost equal amount of boys and girls in the classroom. Perfect, just perfect. I know just who will want to be my partner.

Nurse Powell said, "All right, everybody. I want you to pair up with a boy if you're a girl, and a girl if you're a boy."

There was a fair amount of grumbling, but everyone got a partner. Guess who came towards me, with a big smile on his face?

Not Greg. Bryce, the cutest guy in class, wanted me to be his partner. I wonder if I should dump Greg and go out with Bryce instead.

Of course, then Greg ruined everything.

"Olivia, come on!" Greg looked excited to be my partner. I reluctantly went with him, leaving Bryce to be paired up with Fregley (remember that almost in almost equal amount of boys and girls? That was Fregley). Bryce, understandably enough, didn't look too happy.

The nurse announced, "Now, consider your partner husband or wife now. Here is an egg to look after during school hours, like a child. You must have it intact throughout a week. Remember the egg project you did by yourself? This is similar, except that you will leave the egg at school."

Greg looked happier.

Oh no. Not only did I have to be 'married' to Greg, I had to have a 'child' with him. And of course, Bryce was probably never going to date me, because Fregley currently looked almost as happy as Greg.

I knew he wasn't straight.

**Okay, I'll update soon, hopefully! I was so excited to get your reviews! If you have any ideas for improvement, please let me know!**


	4. A Happy Family Scene, DoaWK Style

**Okay, hope this one is good! This is kind of a short chapter, like a filler, so sorry abut that. Please read and review on my other story Truth or Dare as well as this one!**

Nobody's Point of View

Greg skipped along, egg in hand, looking for Olivia. Then he saw her walking along the sidewalk of their neighborhood.

Olivia turned around when she heard footsteps. Great. Greg again, she thought. Greg handed her the 'baby.' "It's your turn, I think."

Then, Mrs. Heffley called from the front yard, "Greg! Time for dinner!"

Greg quickly said to Olivia, "Bye. I'll be back later." Then he strangely kissed the egg, then he, even more strangely, kissed Olivia. It was like one of those family scenes when the father says goodbye to head to work, except for the facts that instead of parents, there were two teenagers, instead of a baby, an egg, instead of a homey living room setting, a sidewalk in a neighborhood, and instead of 'Dad' getting in his car and driving off to work, Greg dashed into his house frantically. Oh, and one more thing. After the father leaves, his wife usually gazes lovingly at his car as he drives away. It looked more like Olivia wanted to strangle Greg.

Luke's Point of View

I decided to look on Facebook to see what horrors Olivia had decided to post this time. I noticed that Greg had posted something. So I read it.

_The Greginator 2000_

_Hey! I just had my first kiss! I'm only saying that it was my girlfriend. That's it. But for all you suckers out there who know Olivia from the middle school, well, say goodbye to your chances with her!_

I slapped my face.

Greg's Point of View

I was weeding the front yard when I saw that guy, Rowley's cousin, Louis or something, run up. I was about to say something cool in greeting when his fist slammed into my face.

All I could think was _Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_.

Then, _What is he punching me for?_

I dashed into the house so that he (Louis? Larry? I don't know!) couldn't beat me up any further. He stayed out there for about an hour, then he left. I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Ow, I was going to have a serious black eye in the morning.

Olivia's Point of View

The next day at school, I left the egg in Greg's locker so I wouldn't have to talk to him, then dashed off to find Bryce.

When I walked up to where he was standing, trying to push Fregley away, I decided to help him out. "Hey Fregley," I said, ignoring the annoyed look Bryce gave me. "I heard Greg was planning to ask you to his birthday party."

Now, I had no idea when Greg's birthday was, but it seemed to do the trick. Fregley shot away like a bullet. Bryce turned to me and said, "Thanks."

"Um, I'm sorry for that Fregley thing, I really am. I didn't want to pair up with Greg." Bryce raised his eyebrows. I tried to convince him, putting on a very innocent, honest face.

Bryce asked, "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. I was hoping that we could hang out." Bryce looked like he liked that idea.

I glanced around all of a sudden, and saw Greg staring at me with a hurt-puppy look.

Greg's Point of View

What? She dumped me to go out with _him_? And sent Fregley after me? I'm going to kill Bryce!

I jumped at them suddenly, knocking Bryce to the ground. Everyone started to crowd around us, cheering, "Fight! Fight! Go Bryce! Fight!"

The only person I could hear that was saying, "Go, Greg," was Rowley, and he wasn't saying it very loudly, that was for sure. The middle schoolers crowded around us. I was trapped. The only way out?

To win the fight.

**Okay, I continued that one a little longer, looking for a good cliffhanger. In your reviews (because I'm too lazy to set up a poll), please vote for who you want to win Olivia over, Luke, Bryce, or Greg. Later!**


	5. Chocolate and Chatrooms Part One

**I just looked at my chapters on the website, and they were a lot shorter than I thought they were, esp. the first one, sorry about that! Thank you, FantasyRW13, for being my number one reviewer!**

Bryce's Point of View

What? Why was Greg Heffley trying to fight me, when he knows that I could beat him with one hand tied behind my back?

Oh. Olivia.

Greg was kicking me, so I got up and punched him in the gut. Luckily for me, I then got saved.

The bell rang, warning us that we needed to get to class. Oh no… it's Health. Fregley alert!

Olivia's Point of View

Greg wouldn't talk to me. I kept trying to get him to say something, but he was mute. I finally gave up. Finally I could hang with Bryce and the popular kids! Although, Greg was a little cute when he was upset… _No! I am not thinking that way! _I told myself.

If Greg kept this up, we would probably get a bad Health grade. I need to get him to stop being annoying and talk to me. We have to give a presentation together about how hard parenthood is, something Nurse Powell sprung on us, and if he won't talk to me, that will be a bit of a problem.

Greg's Point of View

Maybe Rowley's cousin was right. Maybe Olivia didn't actually like me. If she wanted revenge on Louis so bad, she probably still liked him. Girls. They're a mystery.

Then again, she could've just been mad at me for kissing her. That was probably why Larry came and punched me. He might just want to scare me off.

Or she hated me before, and she was just playing me. Who knows?

The question was, how could I get her to like me again?

Luke's Point of View

Let's see. Since Step Two is a complete and utter failure, I should plan step three. Hmm.

How about, Step Three, go to Olivia's house and apologize sincerely and bring her chocolates. She likes chocolates.

Maybe… I'll try it, right after I check Facebook.

_Livvie4ever:_

_I broke up with my loser of a boyfriend. Now I might be dating Bryce Anderson, the hottest guy in the school!_

Well, I better hurry if I want to get her to like me.

_Later_

Nobody's Point of View

Luke knocked on Olivia's door. It took a while, but she opened it. Finally! He held out the chocolate box. Olivia stared at him, then crossed out the _st _ and put a _gl_. Her laser eyes piercing into him like needles, Luke said, "Um, I'm really sorry, Olivia. I hope you can forgive me for what I did, and accept these chocolates as an apology." He had written that at home.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, Luke," she said, accepting the chocolates.

And smashing the box over his head.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, slamming the door.

Luke's Point of View

I touched my hair, getting my hands covered with chocolate. I went over to Olivia's window, where her computer sat. She was on a chatroom. Hmm, that could be Step Four, gain Olivia's trust through a chatroom… I like it. I leaned on the windowsill to get close enough to see the website's name. I got it and ran.

Olivia's Point of View

I walked into my room after getting rid of Luke. I went over to the window to get some fresh air, leaning my elbows on the windowsill. I felt something warm and sticky. What?

I lifted my arms to find two chocolaty, smudged handprints. Luke had been here!

**Sorry, that was kind of short, but I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as I post this one. Think of this as a half chapter, and the next one is the other half. OK?**


	6. Chocolate and Chatrooms Part Two

**Hi! I couldn't wait to start this chapter, I thought it was good! Don't forget to vote on who you want to get Olivia in the end! Oh yeah, and Livvie4ever is Olivia, SurferDude is Luke, TheTwistedWizard is Greg, Rowlinator2000 is Rowley (copying Greg's Facebook account), and FregleyRocks is of course Fregley. The mistakes I make when Fregley is writing are intentional, BTW.**

Nobody's Point of View

In the Chatroom

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_SurferDude: signed in_

_TheTwistedWizard: signed in_

_Rowlinator2000: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: Greg, Rowley, why are you here? Go away!_

_TheTwistedWizard: why? ): ): ): ):_

_Livvie4ever: Bcause you're annoying!_

_Rowlinator2000: signed out_

_TheTwistedWizard: rowley your such a chicken!_

_TheTwistedWizard: logged out_

_SurferDude: Who are u?_

_Livvie4ever: I'm a middle-school girl who loves chocolate._

_SurferDude: U love chocolate 2? Osm! (:_

_FregleyRocks: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: Oh no…_

_FregleyRocks: ILOVE CHOCOLS TOO IT IS MY FSVORite BESIDES CUPCAKES!AND JELLYEBENS OMG OMG OMG! I AM HAPPY! YOU GJYS ROCK! WHEEEEEEE! I LOVE JUSTN BEBER HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS! HAPPY FREGLEY! BYTHE WAY WHAT IS THAT THING WHERE YOU PUT TWO NAMES TOGETHER WHAT DES IN MEAN! LIKE IF I SAD GREGLEY!_

_SurferDude: Um, FregleyRocks, when you put two names together like that it usually means there is romance between the two people. Gregley would mean, like, Greg and Fregley or something?_

_FregleyRocks: OMG THEAT IS SO PERFET BECUSSE I LIIKE GREG AND HE LIKES ME! I LOVE LOVE LOVE GREGLEY! JOYS TO THE WORLD! TO BE OR NOT TO BE? I CHOOSE TO BE!_

_TheTwistedWizard: signed in_

_TheTwistedWizard: Um, FregleyRocks, are you Fregley from the middle school?_

_FregleyRocks: YESIAM GREG YESI AM! U AROCK YOUAR SO AWSOME I WISH YOU COULD BE MY FREND! WILL UYO BE MY EFRENDDD/1/111/1/1/1/11/1/!1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/111/11/1/_

_TheTwistedWizard: logged out_

_FregleyRocks: MY OWNDER FRLUL GEREG HAS LETT ME! _

_Livvie4ever: signed out_

_SurferDude: signed out_

_FregleyRocks:!_

_FregleyRocks: signed out_

Luke leaned back from his computer. This was going pretty well, so far.

Olivia meanwhile smiled. SurferDude seemed nice so far. At least he liked chocolate too!

**OK, a lot of these chapters will be chatrooms for a little while, but I will try to vary it. Oh, I'm starting a new story on this too! It's about the futures of the Wimpy Kid characters and I'll be posting it in the next week or so! Don't forget to read my truth or dare story too! Bye! **


	7. Fregley the Weird

**OK, this one will be a chatroom for a while, but not all of it! Oh yeah, and I will be putting a translation for Fregley's postings, just in case.**

Nobody's Point of View

In the Chatroom

_SurferDude: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: Hi, SurferDude!_

_SurferDude: Sup._

_Livvie4ever: I hate school. The teachers are really annoying, and there's this one boy who is crushing on me._

_SurferDude: I hate school too._

_Livvie4ever: Do you like powdered sugar on your waffles?_

_SurferDude: I LOVE THAT!_

_FregleyRocks: signed in_

_SurferDude: Not again! D:_

_SurferDude: signed out_

_Livvie4ever: signed out_

_FregleyRocks: IL OVE POWEDSRRE ESPECIELAYON MY DSMOUT ISNTY THAT COULL! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ CAN I HANG OUT QEITH YOU GUSY SOMETI THATY WHOUG BE SOOOOOO FUN111111111111111 WAIT HGUYS WHERE ARE YOU WHYARE YOUS IGNGED OUT? GYSED WAIT1_

_**Translation: I love powdered sugar, especially in my mouth. Isn't that cool? Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Can I hang out with you guys sometime? That would be so fun! Wait, guys, where are you? Why are you signed out? Guys, wait!**_

_FregleyRocks: signed out_

Bryce walked up to Olivia the next day at school.

"Hey, Bryce," she greeted him. "Do you have a chatroom account called SurferDude?"

Bryce looked confused. "Umm, no. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

**Sorry this was short, I didn't have much of an idea. If you don't want the translation of Fregley's posts, you can tell me. This little chapter was probably just another opportunity for you to vote and stuff on who you want Olivia to like, Bryce, Greg, or Luke, or, new one, nobody! Your most recent vote will be the one that I count. Remember to do it on reviews though!**


	8. Shakespeare Reading with Olivia

**Hey, I'm starting to write for other places now! Check out a oneshot by me in Maximum Ride, and a crossover between Calvin and Hobbes and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Oh, and the reason Luke knew that Olivia asked Bryce if he was SurferDude was that he was listening in. His school got out earlier than theirs.**

**Willow: Oh yeah, she made Tara alive again! :D**

**Me: Um, Willow, this is Diary of a Wimpy Kid, not Diary of a Redheaded Wicca.**

**Willow: Oooh.**

Nobody's Point of View

In the Chatroom

_SurferDude: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_TheTwistedWizard: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: GREG! -_-_

_TheTwistedWizard: :'( :( D: :C T_T Why? Why must you torment me so?_

_Livvie4ever: GET OUT!_

_TheTwistedWizard: Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune (aka Olivia)… I can't remember the rest._

_Livve4ever: DON'T QUOTE SHAKESPEARE AT ME, YOU EVIL JERK!_

_TheTwistedWizard: There is nothing either good or bad but thinking makes it so._

_SurferDude: dude you like, read hamlet?_

_TheTwistedWizard: No, my friend is standing next to me and telling me these quotes as we type, you apes with foreheads villainous low! Oh, that's not from Hamlet, that's from the Tempest, my friend says._

_Livvie4ever: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A STUPID APE?_

_TheTwistedWizard: signed out_

_SurferDude: hey, olivia, the thing is, i lied about yesterday. i am brice._

_Livvie4ever: Um, Bryce, why did you spell your name wrong?_

_SurferDude: uh, typo, heh heh. please don't mention this at school, because i want it to be secret, because this is my favorite chatroom._

_Livvie4ever: Mine too! LOL we are so much alike!_

_FregleyRocks: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: Um, hi FregleyRocks…_

_FregleyRocks: ODHGDFSHJFDHFDHFDFYIDTS YOU IYSY YOU ODOSOOOOOOOOOOHHHHSOOO COOL! YOU ARE MY HEREOS! HOWISIT GOINGD OWN THERE? I HOPE YOU HILIKE YOUEJDSD,MME! DOIRYOU YOUWNATN TO HWNGAOUT SONEMETERSNIWANNA HANGOUTWITH YOU _

_**Translation: Oh gosh it's you, it's you! Oooooooohhh so cool! You are my heroes! How is it going down there? I hope you like me! Do you want to hang out sometime? I want to hang out with you guys, LOL.**_

_FregleyRocks: signed out_

_SurferDude: ?_

_Livvie4ever: He must have hit the log out button._

_SurferDude: ur a genius! of course!_

_Livvie4ever: Uh oh, I gotta go for dinner._

_SurferDude: ttyl_

_Livvie4ever: Yeah. Let's go before Fregley comes back._

_Livvie4ever: signed out_

_SurferDude: signed out_

_FregleyRocks: signed in_

_FregleyRocks:WHREE ANRE YOU GYS BCOME BACK I HANNQA BPAYWITH YOU PELEZASEAWHEATY DID I DOOOOOOOOOOO/?_

_**Translation: Where are you guys? Come back! I want to play with you please! What did I do?**_

_FregleyRocks: signed out_

Luke's Point of View

Man, I thought I was a goner when I spelled Bryce's name wrong! That was close! That guy has a lame name anyways. I hope Olivia doesn't blab about the chatroom. I would get busted.

My mom hollered, "Luke, dinner! Rowley's family is coming over!" Great. Just what I needed, my cousin the baby hippo.

Rowley's Point of View

I changed my screen name for the chatroom. Now no one would know who I was.

On the screen glowed, _Welcome, Baby_Hippo_Kid! We are pleased to have you here!_

**Not much of a chapter, but I really want to get back to my crossover story! See you!**


	9. Baby Hippo Kid

**Phew! I finally got rid of the dumb paragraph symbol haunting my documents! It was sooo annoying! Now I can write! I'm free! Joy to the world!**

**Spike: Will you just finish with this so you can write my story? This one is boring anyway.**

**Me: Ooooh, you're gonna get a black eye for that. Go back to your own story, Spike.**

Olivia's Point of View

I gasped. There was a school dance coming up! Oh my god, Bryce could totally go with me!

I had to get this on chatroom right away.

Nobody's Point of View

In the Chatroom

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_SurferDude: signed in_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: You aren't Rowley, are you?_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Who's Rowley? I'm British. Are you?_

_Livvie4ever: No._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Oh. Well, that's interesting. Are you American then?_

_Livvie4ever: Why would you want to know?_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Because._

_SurferDude: hey, livvie4ever, did you hear about the school dance?_

_Livvie4ever: Yeah._

_SurferDude: sounds exciting._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Yes, it does._

_SurferDude: who asked you?_

_FregleyRocks: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: Baby_Hippo_Kid, you might wanna get out of here._

_Livvie4ever: signed out_

_SurferDude: she's right._

_SurferDude: signed out_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: What? Why are you gone? Who is FregleyRocks… oh snugglebunnies._

_FregleyRocks: I ANM GRAOGELY ROGKS SILLY BABY HIIPO~! SWILL YOU BE GHMY FIRIENDS! IA ME NICE AND CUDDLY! I WNAT TO ASKE HERAG HAEFLFEY TO THE SFHOLL DANCE! GFREGLEY FOREVER! YAAAAAYAYA! I GOT ANFFWE BPOING SHIRT FOR THE MMSABANBLL! FOOL HICHH! OMG SYOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOURE AL CUAOT ! HWIL HYOU GO THO SUCKER PUNCH WITH AME? I WQAASNTT TO SHEE SUCKER PUNCH!_

_**Translation: I am FregleyRocks, silly baby hippo! Will you be my friend? I am nice and cuddly! I want to ask Greg Heffley to the school dance! Gregley forever! Yay! I got a new pink shirt for the ball! Cool huh? OMG you are so cute when you're all quiet heh heh! Will you go to Sucker Punch with me? I want to see Sucker Punch!**_

_FregleyRocks: signed out_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: What?_

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: Don't worry, he probably hit the sign out button again. He's always on being creepy and weird, and half the time, I can't even understand him._

_SurferDude: signed in_

_SurferDude: He'll be back on in a while. He goes to our school, and he's so freaky. He talks to squirrels. I've seen it happen!_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: signed out_

_Livvie4ever: Oh no! We must have scared him._

_SurferDude: Oh well, goodbye then._

_Livvie4ever: Bye._

_SurferDude: signed out_

_Livvie4ever: signed out_

The next day, Olivia woke up and ate breakfast. She went back to bad, because she remembered it was Saturday. Then she heard tapping at the door.

Luke was there again. "Hey Olivia, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. Is that cool?"

Olivia slammed the door in his face and went to the computer.

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_TheTwistedWizard: signed in_

_TheTwistedWizard: signed out_

_Livvie4ever: sigh._

_SurferDude: signed in_

_SurferDude: you want to go to the dance with me?_

_Livvie4ever: Sure._

They chatted for a while, Luke glad that Olivia could still get along with him fine.

The next day, Luke went up to Bryce and coughed right in his face.

"Hey man, not cool!" said Bryce.

Luke's objective, however, was finished. Get Bryce sick.

The night of the dance, he got a sweatshirt and pulled the hood shadowing his face. Hopefully Olivia wouldn't notice he wasn't Bryce. They had the same build, approximately.

Then he walked up to Olivia's doorstep and knocked on the door.

Showtime.

**All done! I actually saw Sucker Punch, cool battle scenes but didn't like it otherwise. I like my movies happy and dead-little-kid free. My sister has been playing Tik Tok by Kesha **_**nonstop**_** and I CAN'T FREAKING GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD! The song is everywhere! On the radio, in the house... I can't get rid of it! Must... eliminate... music! Augh! **_**I wake up in the morning...**_** It's in my head, it's in my writing! Heeeeeelp! Somebody! **_**Cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back...**_

**Spike: Stop whining. The world isn't about you.**

**Me: I have ESP, I can get it stuck in your head too! No, seriously, I made my sister wash my breakfast plate earlier. It rocked. Spiiike, you will now think of Tik Tooook... you will now think of Tik Toook...**

**Spike: I will now think of Tik Tooooook...**

**Me: That's more like it. L8er!**

**Spike: I will now think of Tik Tooooook...**

**Me: Okay, you can shut up now. You will shut uuup...**


	10. Halftime

Okay, I edited this chapter, it formerly was an announcement of me taking a break from FF. Now I've made it into Halftime!

If you wish, you may get up to go to the bathroom, get a snack, or take a break. Otherwise, we will keep you entertained for the duration of Halftime.

You may like to read books. (Well, duh. You're reading this.)

If you liked Diary of a Wimpy Kid, you might also like:

The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel-Michael Scott

Artemis Fowl-Eoin Colfer

Septimus Heap-Angie Sage

Gallagher Girls-Ally Carter

Maximum Ride-James Patterson

Witch and Wizard-James Patterson

How to Train Your Dragon (yes, there are books)-Cressida Cowell

Sisters Grimm-Michael Buckley

Harry Potter-J.K. Rowling

39 Clues-Starts with Rick Riordan

Fablehaven-Brandon Mull

Beyonders-Brandon Mull

The Secret Series-Pseudonymous Bosch

Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan

The Heroes of Olympus-Rick Riordan

The Kane Chronicles-Rick Riordan

The Mysterious Benedict Society-Trenton Lee Stewart

The Host-Stephanie Meyer

OK, maybe those are just some of the books that I like.

You may like to read Fanfiction. (Again, duh.)

If you liked Dial R for Revenge, you might also like:

Truth or Dare with the Wimpy Kid Characters-GreekHuntress

The Lady with the Crystal Ball-GreekHuntress

The OC Problem-GreekHuntress

Deliberately Horrible Story-GreekHuntress

Submit a Character-GreekHuntress

Well, those are just some of my Diary of a Wimpy Kid stories.

You may like GreekHuntress' style of writing.

If you like GreekHuntress' style of writing, you might also like:

Rodrick Rules Fanfiction-FantasyRW14 (and others by FantasyRW14)

Sibling Rivalry-ChaoticLogic (and others by ChaoticLogic)

Ryan Allen and the Boy from Loded Diper-Mega Awesome Marx (and others by Mega Awesome Marx)

The Diary-Basketball661 (and others by Basketball661)

Those are some of the other Diary of a Wimpy Kid writers. Hi, guys!

You may like GreekHuntress. (I hope that you do.)

If you like GreekHuntress, you might also like:

GreekHuntress' style of clothing (nothing pink or girly)

GreekHuntress' style of video games (adventure and Xbox 360)

GreekHuntress' style of music (No Doubt, Syntax, Christina Perri, Avril Lavigne, Linkin Park, etc.)

GreekHuntress' style of food (no veggies except corn and potatoes, lots of sugar)

GreekHuntress' style of being unique (if you copy this style, you will ruin my unique-ness so don't even think about it)

We hope you enjoyed Halftime. We will now return to the regularly scheduled chapter. Thank you.


	11. The Dance Part One

**Sorry, I just realized that I already posted the preview of R for Revenge as a chapter. I'll make up for it by giving you the tenth chapter real fast. I don't own any song lyrics, and the song choices are all off the top of my head.**

Olivia opened the door to Luke. She didn't seem to notice that Luke wasn't Bryce, luckily. He sighed in relief.

"I… like… your… clothes…" said Luke, trying to sound like Bryce and utterly failing.

Olivia frowned, adjusting her red silky shirt over her dark and way too skinny jeans. "Bryce, you sound weird. Are you all right?"

"I just don't feel good, that's all," Luke said quickly.

"Well, I need to check my email real fast, then we can go, OK?"

Olivia went inside.

_Oh __crud,_ thought Luke. _If __Bryce __emailed __her __about __him __being __sick, __I'm __in b__ig __trouble._

"Bryce, you sent me an email about how you were too sick to come. Are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I thought I couldn't come, but it turned out I was okay," Luke improvised.

They walked together to the school, where lights were flashing, music blaring.

_Somebody told me_

_That you had a boyfriend_

_That looked like the girlfriend that I had in February of last year_

Olivia pulled Luke into the school, nodding her head to the music. Somebody Told Me had ended, and Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People was playing.

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, faster then my bullet!" Olivia sang along with the music. She pulled Luke in along with her and they started dancing.

Then Olivia noticed the song playlist and saw ET on it. She decided to skip Tonight Tonight (she didn't like it very much) and go to that.

Then she slipped back into the crowd to find who she thought was Bryce. Unfortunately, she bumped into Greg and Rowley. "Hey, watch it- oh, it's _you_. Get away from me!" She dashed off.

She ran into Luke as the chorus was playing. **(I'm ****too ****lazy ****to ****look ****it ****up, ****so ****the ****lyrics ****might ****be ****off)**.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Olivia sang along, waiting for the next song, Last Friday Night, also by Katy Perry, to come up.

"_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots..._

Olivia trailed off when she saw a flash of blue eyes under Luke's hood. Bryce didn't have blue eyes, did he? Hmm. She was probably just seeing things.

Luke's Point of View

I glanced at Olivia, enjoying herself next to me. She was listening to some song by Adele. What was it called? Oh yeah, Rolling in the Deep. I listened to a few notes of it.

_You're gonna wish you_

_Never had met me_

_Tears are gonna fall_

_Rolling in the deep_

That sounded a lot like Olivia.

I smirked as I recalled something Greg had said on the chatroom. _'Whether __tis __nobler __in __the __mind __to __suffer __the __slings __and __arrows __of __outrageous __fortune __(aka __Olivia)__…__'_He was totally right. Olivia was complicated. If Shakespeare had been alive today, and known us, he _really_would've had something to write about.

I glanced over at Olivia again. She was nodding her head to Set Fire to the Pain or whatever that song was.

"_Cuz __there's __a __side __to __you __that __I __never __knew __never __knew__…__" _Olivia sang along.

I winced. Adele was starting to sound like she was some kind of mind reader, the way she was going.

**Since the dance isn't over yet, I'll take suggestions to any other songs I should play in reviews, and I might be tempted enough to post Chapter 11... But only if I get four songs! Or more! I'm really excited because my cousin was born, and we get to see her soon! But, anyways, later! I always know I should stop when I start rambling on…**

**Oh, just a quick note, I edited this chapter on Nov. 6th, 2011.**


	12. The Dance Part Two

**Everyone give a big hand to... FantasyRW13! for reviewing! FantasyRW13 has motivated me enough to post Chapter 11! Yes, I know, I lied... but I got an IDEA for some songs! Thank you FantasyRW13 for giving me the first song... Give Me Everything by Pitbull (I love them!)**

_Tonight I will love love you tonight _

_Give me everything tonight _

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight _

_I will love love you tonight _

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow _

_Let's do it tonight_

"Yeah Pitbull!" screamed Olivia. She heard the next song, also by Pitbull, come on.

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want-cha (want-cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want-cha (want-cha)_

Then, the next song came on.

_Turn up the music let's get out on the floor…_

"Omigosh! Cascada!" screamed Olivia (she was doing a lot of screaming that night).

_I like to move it, come gimme some more…_

Luke wondered who had picked out the songs for the dance. A lot of them seemed a little old to him.

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop cause it feels like an overdose…_

Then that song was over and Nelly Furtado started singing.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cards_

_Make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cards_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

Luke wondered how Nelly Furtado had met Olivia.

_Later that night…_

The songs were ending, and Olivia was starting to yawn. She finally said, "Hey, Bryce, I'm tired. You wanna go home?"

Luke nodded. He suddenly had a stroke of genius, and quickly said, "Yeah, my throat's hurting again…" attempting to sound more like Bryce.

Luke walked Olivia back to her house. Time for his stroke-of-genius plan to be put into action… wince.

Luckily, Olivia started the plan for him, and kissed him.

Luke noted that her eyes were closed, then pushed off the hood of his jacket.

**Cliffhanger! Oh, and for all you guys out there, there's some stuff I'd like to say.**

**1) Whoever reviews my story that goes along with Dial R for Revenge first gets the whole next chapter in a special PM!**

**2) Whoever tells me the names of the three songs I did this chapter (not including Give Me Everything) in a **_**PM**_** first gets a special PM back, containing Chapter Twelve!**

**3) Whoever tells me the names of the three songs I did this chapter (not including Give Me Everything) second in a **_**PM**_** gets a special PM with a preview of Chapter Twelve in it!**

**So review and PM, all you guys out there reading this! I know you're there!**


	13. Bryce, Just Bryce

**Hey! Here is an 'extra' chapter I wrote.**

We are going to hurtle forward in time, to the end of the story-

Once upon a time in 20-something-or-other, Bryce Anderson was a football player.

Bryce was eleven years old, and about to go to middle school. Everyone liked Bryce.

But then Bryce got anger problems. He beat up everyone at school. He stopped playing football. Even the teachers were scared of him.

He went to the counselor, and by middle school he was all normal again. Everyone started to like Bryce again.

But Bryce would never forget what that counselor had said to him.

_"Bryce," she said. "You need to let go of your anger. It's all hunched up inside of you like a pillow crammed into a pencil box."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because if you don't, you'll hurt more people. Even the ones you care about."_

_"I would never do that! NEVER!"_

_"Don't make promises you aren't sure of keeping."_

Don't make promises you aren't sure of keeping. Blah blah blah blah. Bryce wouldn't ever hurt someone he cared about. Ever.

Then he met Olivia. And he was sure he would never break that promise.

But why, now, was he looking at her unconscious on the ground?

**That was a major spoiler, but who cares? I know it was short. I'm sorry about that.**


	14. Fregley's New Friend

**So, no one's gotten the chapter preview or otherwise yet... well, I'm gonna be nice and have this keep going. Same terms, you just get Chapter 13 instead of Chapter Twelve.**

**1) Whoever reviews my story that goes along with Dial R for Revenge first gets the whole next chapter in a special PM!**

**2) Whoever tells me the names of the three songs I did this chapter (not including Give Me Everything) in a **_**PM**_** first gets a special PM back, containing the next chapter!**

**3) Whoever tells me the names of the three songs I did this chapter (not including Give Me Everything) second in a **_**PM**_** gets a special PM with a preview of the next chapter in it!**

**Remember, spread the word that I'm BACK!**

Olivia pulled away from him, opening her eyes.

"LUKE!" she screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Luke said calmly, "As I recall, _you _were the one who kissed _me_."

Olivia ran off.

_Later on the chatroom…_

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_FregleyRocks: signed in_

_Livvie4ever: Hey, Fregley, don't go crazy please, but, I need a favor._

_FregleyRocks: OMG YOUENDDD A FAVEOR WHAT IS WSIT WAHST IT OSH BYTHAT WAY I KJINGCKDD BHYY AMCFOMUTER ONTTOTHECGROND ASND DITBROK SO THATARS WHAY IWASOFF1!_

_**Translation: OMG, you need a favor? What is it what is it? Oh, by the way, I knocked my computer onto the ground and it broke, so that's why I was off!**_

_Livvie4ever: I need you to go to this house and be friends with the guy who lives there, his name is Luke. Here's the address: XXXX Xxxx Road, Xxxx, Xxxx, XXXXX __**(A/N: I blocked out the address)**_

_FregleyRocks: signed out_

_Livvie4ever: ?_

_SurferDude: signed in_

_SurferDude: hey, Livvie4ever!_

_SurferDude: I think someone's trying to get through the window :(…_

_Livvie4ever: Really?_

_SurferDude: [po 'i7899k tv5555lo098tr4_

_Livvie4ever: OH NO! What's wrong?_

_SurferDude: signed out_

_Livvie4ever: OMG I have to get to Bryce's house!_

_Livvie4ever: signed out_

Olivia rushed down to Bryce's house, wondering what had happened. **(You can probably guess...) **She knocked on the door. "Hey, what's up?" asked Bryce when it opened. "!"

"Olivia, slow down…"

"Bryce, are you all right? I was so worried because you were on the chatroom and then you got off!"

"Olivia, I don't have a chatroom account… Hey, where are you going? Olivia!"

Olivia was too busy running down to kill Luke (if Fregley hadn't already) because he was such a lying jerk.

She slammed open the door and heard yelling from Luke's bedroom. She opened it and found Luke, face pressed against the keyboard, while Fregley ate jellybeans from a bag and licked the old chocolate box clean while he sang a happy song.

"OH LUUUUKE WILL YOU BE MY FRIEEEEEEND I DON'T HAVE A FRIEEEEEEND I HOPE YOU ARE SURFERDUUUUUUUDE I LIKE THESE JELLYBEEEEANS DO YOU WANT SOOOOOOME?"

This was delivered in a screechy wail not unlike the sound of a cat going through a blender.

Olivia dragged Luke off the keyboard, where the chatroom site still glowed, and punched him in the face. Then she dropped him onto the ground and left.

Meanwhile, Luke was trying to fit Fregley out through the window again. Fregley said, "You can take the Fregley out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the Fregley!"

Luke grunted, "The question we're facing here is, how to get the Fregley _back_ in the wild…" **(A/N: Yes, I know I pretty much just quoted Calvin and Hobbes, sorry, it was too good to waste!)**

Fregley suddenly flew out of the window. Luke immediately locked the window and his door for good measure, and came up with another plan.

About fifteen minutes later, a 'girl' with heavy makeup, strangely wig-looking hair, and too-big clothes stumbled out onto the street in 'her' uncomfortably high heels.

This 'girl' was heading for a boy named Rowley Jefferson's house, and 'she' was very desperate to get away from a certain insane person named Fregley, as well as make amends to a certain girl named Olivia.

**And cue writing break! Sooo, I'm bored, so review and PM and all that! And update your own stories, they're good too!**


	15. Olivia's Counselor, Baby Hippo Kid

**All right, that contest... thingy... whatever from the last few chapters- I'm gonna call it the Get a Free Chapter Contest- is still going! Anyway... Sorry if I make it dismal, I'll try not to, it's just... really hard for me right now, because I like this boy, like, like like him, and I just found out he kinda likes this girl, and she likes him (she gave him her phone number), and he's thinking of asking her out... It's probably no big deal, but it's really upsetting for me. Don't give me your pity unless it's sincere- I'm probably overreacting.**

**Well, enough about **_**my**_** problems, you came here to get another chapter, right?**

The 'girl' knocked on Rowley's door. Hard.

"ROWLEY JEFFERSON YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" 'she' screamed.

Rowley peeked his head out the door. The 'girl' shot in. He said, "Who are you-"

Quickly the 'girl' ripped off the oversize clothes, the wig, and wiped off the makeup.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Can I use your computer?"

"Uhh, sure."

Luke frowned. He had to type in a password to log into Rowley's chatroom account.

Hmm…

He noticed a huge, red block lettered sign that said PASSWORD FOR CHATROOM ACCOUNT: ROWLEY IS AWESOME.

Oh. Go figure.

In the Chatroom

_Livvie4ever: signed in_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: signed in_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Hey, Livvie4ever._

_Livvie4ever: T_T_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: What's wrong?_

_Livvie4ever: SurferDude._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: What about him?_

_Livvie4ever: He was pretending to be a guy I liked, when he was really my ex-boyfriend._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Why'd you break up?_

_Livvie4ever: I caught him kissing another girl._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Did it look like he wanted to kiss her?_

_Livvie4ever: Well, now that I think about it… no. Not at all. But then I told him I hated him, and he yelled that he hated me._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Maybe he was just upset._

_Livvie4ever: He did look like he was regretting it._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Did he ever try to get you back?_

_Livvie4ever: He called and emailed me a lot, and he brought me chocolate, and he pretended to be the guy, Bryce, that I liked, and stuff._

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Maybe it was just a big misunderstanding._

_Livvie4ever: Maybe._

_Livvie4ever: Signed out __**(notice that the capital on Signed is usually not there...)**_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Maybe now Olivia will forgive me for everything and realize it was just a big mistake._

_Livvie4ever: LUKE! You had _two _accounts on here?_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: No this one is_

_Livvie4ever: signed out_

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Rowley's. _

_Baby_Hippo_Kid: Olivia! Olivia? Oh crud…_

Olivia's email dinged. She clicked on it.

_Olivia- Jennifer kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her, then I got really mad. Please will you just forgive me?_

_Luke_

Olivia deleted the email.

An hour later, she clicked on her trash file, and it showed up.

She reread it.

_Should_ she forgive Luke?

Could she forgive him, ever?

Or should she just forget about him, and move on?

She didn't know what to do.

Then another email dinged up.

It was from Bryce.

She clicked on it.

She read it.

She smiled.

Then she replied.

After that, she went to the trash file.

She selected the email from Luke, hesitated…

And deleted it.

**I have a FictionPress account now! I can't post any more stories for a day, but I'll do it as soon as possible! Oh yeah, and how long should I drag this out? I'm thinking twenty, twenty-five chapters.**

**GreekHuntress**


	16. Enter Holly

**Get A Free Chapter Contest is still going! Check out my new 'story' that you make your own character in it! Watch out though, spots are going fast.**

**Thanks to FantasyRW13 for suggesting that Luke make **_**Olivia**_** jealous of him! *claps hand over mouth* I just ruined the chapter.**

Olivia's Point of View

I was really happy. It had been a month or so since Luke had last been annoying, and I was going out with Bryce **(Remember the email from last chapter? They weren't officially a couple until then)**.

It was weird that Luke wasn't around, though. He usually would be going over to my house at least once a week.

I was at the mall with my new friend Trista, when I saw Luke arm in arm with some girl.

I freaked.

"Trista," I said, trying to stay calm, "who's that girl?"

"That's Holly Hills. Who's that boy with her?"

"Oh, who knows?"

I was not happy. Why the heck was Luke with that girl? It was like he had forgotten about_ me_.

Wait, why was I so jealous of him? I don't like him anymore!

_A month or so ago_

Luke was on the chatroom. Olivia had probably deleted her account on there, but he had decided to just stay there for a while, just in case.

_Cute_Girl: signed in_

_SurferDude: ? who r u?_

_Cute_Girl: Holly hills. who r u?_

_SurferDude: my names luke jefferson._

_Cute_Girl: Do you go to crossland middle?_

_SurferDude: nope_

_Cute_Girl: Oh. do u no Olivia? She came from a different school._

_SurferDude: yeah._

_Cute_Girl: what do u look like?_

_SurferDude: blond hair, blue eyes. U?_

_Cute_Girl: Blond hair brown eyes._

_SurferDude: Do u no fregly?_

_Cute_Girl: yes, unfortunately_

_SurferDude: he's annoying_

_Cute_Girl: think he's gay?_

_SurferDude: probably_

_Cute_Girl: hmm. do u no where the prk is, the 1 by crossland high?_

_SurferDude: yeaaah._

_Cute_Girl: I'll c u there in 10._

_SurferDude: K_

_Cute_Girl: signed out_

_SurferDude: signed out_

_FregleyRocks: signed in_

_FregleyRocks: OMHG A P;ARK P;LAUYDAYDE! IASEWAHNNA BGO! IM GONTA GO TOOOOOOO111 THEH P;ARK! QHEEEEE UMN SI AGGO!_

_**Translation: OMG, a park playdate! I want to go! I'm going to go to the park! Wheee! I'm so happy!**_

_FregleyRocks: signed out_

Luke was walking to the park. He saw a pretty girl with blond hair and brown eyes standing by the fountain.

"Are you Holly?"

"Are _you_ Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Luke, what is that?" asked Holly, grabbing his hand suddenly.

Fregley answered her question by jumping out.

The two of them sprinted away, Fregley following.

They crammed into a small space between a bunch of trees and the bathroom. Fregley quickly passed by, stumbling away.

Luke muttered, "This is awkward."

Holly didn't seem to mind, however.

Luke suddenly had an Idea **(the capital is purposefully written)**.

"Hey, Holly, do you have a boyfriend?"

**Sooo, I wasn't quite sure how to have him ask her out... so I decided to skip it. But thanks, FantasyRW13! That's a great plot twist!**


	17. Jennifer the Weasel Face

**Get a Free Chapter contest still going! No prizes have been claimed yet, and I'm getting kind of bored putting it there.**

**I was wondering if I should have a sequel to this story. I think it would be cool, but you guys should let me know if you agree.**

**Thanks to megawoman 5210 for giving me an awesome idea! See Truth or Dare for her awesome idea inspiration.**

Patty Ferrell strolled down the sidewalk, glancing boredly at anyone who walked by.

She noticed her friend Olivia looking annoyed.

"Hey, Olivia, what's up?"

"Um, Luke has a girlfriend."

"_What?"_

"Well, I saw him with a girl."

"Oh."

"Who is the girl?" Patty asked.

"Uh, Trista said her name was Hallie Mountain or something?"

"Holly Hills, you mean."

"Yeah, Holly Hills."

Patty was mad. She liked Luke. He lived down the street from her, and she had a crush on him.

"Well, Holly's a jerk, right?"

"Yep. Well, kind of."

Olivia decided to go home.

"Hey, Patty, I'm kind of tired, so I'll see you later. Kay?"

"Oh, yeah, bye."

They parted and Patty decided to head home too.

She picked up her buzzing cell phone five minutes after she got home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Patty, this is, uh, Greg."

"Oh, hi Greg."

Patty and Greg weren't mortal enemies anymore. They were just kind of cautious around each other. Patty had stopped being such a brat, luckily.

"Well, Rodrick did a ZAP on Rowley…"

**(A ZAP is when you write a time on one side of someone's hand, and two names of the opposite gender on the other, and the person has to wait until the time that was written, then they look at the names on their hand, and they have to choose one of the people to ask out. It's pretty stupid, if you ask me.)**

"And…"

"Well, the two names are Patty Ferrell and Heather Hills."

"Oh. I see."

"And, like, Heather Hills is in high school."

"Greg, I get it! Rowley has to ask me out and you're doing it for him!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is Rodrick betting that I'll turn him down?"

"Yeah, he says no girl in her right mind would say yes."

"Well, how about you scare him a little?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"I guess sooo…"

"Okay, bye."

Greg turned to Rodrick and Rowley. "She said yes."

Rodrick laughed. "You're lying, wimp."

"Call her if you don't believe me!"

He did.

A few seconds later, he hung up.

"You… **Censored**… little… **Censoreds**… I am going to **Censored Censored **KICK YOUR **Censored Censored Censoreds **to **Censored Censored**!"

Greg ran for it, Rowley following.

Rodrick from the other side of his bedroom door hollered, "NO WAY YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HEATHER HILLS, BABY HIPPO!"

What? Rodrick must be going crazy.

"I'm not dating Heather Hills! I'm dating Patty!" hollered Rowley, suddenly brave.

Silence.

Then Rodrick's door slammed shut, and some drums began to play. Loudly.

Rodrick was weird.

Olivia received a call from Patty the next day. Would Olivia and Bryce like to go on a double date with Patty and her boyfriend, as well as her boyfriend's friend?

"Sure, love to. Give me an hour. Where are we going? Can Trista come too?"

She called Bryce to let him know.

After an hour of outfit picking, slight makeup applying, and general getting ready, Olivia got out the door and onto her bike, meeting up with Trista at her house.

A while later, the two stopped in front of the local ice cream place.

Inside, Bryce waited with Patty and… GREG AND ROWLEY?

Olivia marched up and grabbed Patty.

"What is HE doing here with HIM?"

"Rowley's my boyfriend!"

"I thought Sebastian was your boyfriend!"

"I dumped him!"

"Oh!"

The four of them sat down, Olivia and Greg as far away as possible.

As they ate their ice cream, suddenly Patty said, sternly, "Greg and Olivia, I want you to stop being so grumpy at each other. Bryce, you too. The problem you three had was just a misunderstanding."

Greg, Olivia, and Bryce all scowled.

But they finally nodded.

Patty sighed with relief.

She noticed then that Olivia, who was sitting across from her, stiffened.

"What is it- Oh, **Censored**."

Greg, Rowley, Trista, and Bryce looked a little surprised. Patty usually never swore.

Then they turned around to see Holly and Luke arm in arm, smiling like idiots.

Greg buried his face in his hands. Trista glanced at Olivia, who looked a little irritated.

Luke and Holly suddenly noticed that they were there, and quickly exited.

_The next day, which happens to be Monday…_

Olivia discovered a note in her locker, presumably slipped through the holes.

It read, _Hey Olivia, it's Jennifer. I was wondering if we could talk. You probably hate me and all…_

Olivia groaned. "Oh well, I guess."

"Good!" said a voice behind her.

Jennifer had moved to this school a little while after the incident. Olivia hadn't been very happy. Luckily, she had no classes with Jennifer.

"Olivia, um, well, the thing is, I feel kind of sorry for what I did a few months ago, and… I was wondering if I could tell you what happened, like, really."

"OK," muttered Olivia rudely. "Go ahead."

"So, me and Luke were talking, and he was really cute, and I forgot you guys were dating, so I kissed him. He seemed kind of like, 'what are you doing,' and he didn't kiss me back.

"So then you came along, and freaked out, and Luke chased after you. He looked really upset.

"I heard some of the stuff he said, and I think he was just really upset. He yelled at me after you left, so I think he didn't do anything, it was my fault."

Olivia frowned. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I was thinking that if I made things better between you two, I could maybe go out with Luke for real."

Olivia was MAD. She didn't even think. Then, before she knew it, Jennifer was screeching and clutching her nose, and Olivia's hand had been curled into a fist.

"**Censored**," Olivia gulped.

**I'm going to end it here. So, if there's going to be a sequel, I'm going to end the story pretty soon and start the sequel, 'Actually, Dial R for Redemption' possibly being its name. I have a GREAT idea for it, so let me know if you want me to finish up this one. I probably will anyway, but if a lot of people are like, "NO! Keep going!" I will keep it up.**

**Let me know!**

**GreekHuntress**


	18. Boyfriend, Meet Ex Boyfriend

**Get a Free Chapter contest still going! No prizes have been claimed yet, and I'm getting kind of bored putting it there.**

**I was wondering if I should have a sequel to this story. I think it would be cool, but you guys should let me know if you agree.**

**Sorry I didn't update the story last night with this chapter, but it was too late in the day.**

Olivia slouched down in her computer chair. She had been suspended for punching stupid Jennifer in the face.

Great.

She wondered if what Jennifer said was actually true, about Luke not wanting to kiss Jennifer and stuff.

She decided to email Luke about it.

_Hey Luke._

_I bet you're wondering why I'm emailing you. Well, Jennifer told me today that it wasn't your fault that the two of you kissed. I want to know if that's true. Let me know as soon as you can._

_Olivia_

The cursor rested on the Send button. Should she… or should she not?

The sudden slamming of the door startled her and she clicked.

Dang it!

"Hey, guys, I'm here," called her older sister.

Yes, she had an older sister.

Her older sister was coming for Christmas and Thanksgiving from college, and so they had been waiting for her to arrive.

Her parents rushed out to her sister, Olivia Xing out of her mail window to greet her.

"Michaela, it's so good to see you!"

"Oh, you've grown, honey!"

"Hey Michael!" called Olivia from the back of the room.

"Hey Oliver!" replied her sister. They had called each other that for a while now.

Olivia went back to her room to check her email, but Luke hadn't replied.

Her mother and Michaela went to the kitchen to start making dinner, and Olivia stretched and went to read a book.

A little mail icon binged on her computer about half an hour later. She rushed over, but it was just from Bryce.

_Hey Olivia! I was wondering if I could bring your homework over tonight. Let me know!_

_Bryce_

Olivia replied, _Sure. Come in about an hour, OK?_

She sent it and then was called to dinner.

After dinner, she checked her mail again, and saw that Greg had emailed her.

_Hey. We need to work on that report, so I was thinking that I could come over tonight._

_Greg_

Olivia yawned and replied to that one.

_Sorry, my sister is visiting. Maybe tomorrow night?_

She sent that.

Then she noticed an email from Luke.

_Oh. Well, I'm coming over, and I'll bring Rowley too, so that maybe he can verify what I say._

_Luke_

Olivia suddenly realized that if Bryce was coming over tonight, as her boyfriend… and Luke was coming over tonight as her ex wanting to get back together possibly…

Then Bryce and Luke would have a problem.

They might fight each other. They'd definitely get mad.

Olivia sent an email telling Luke not to come, but he must have already gotten off the computer, because he didn't reply.

Her parents yelled that they were going to a movie and Michaela was going to visit some old friends, so Olivia had to be good and not let any strangers into the house.

Olivia sighed and hoped that Luke would get the message and not come.

_A little while later… the point of no return…_

Olivia let Bryce in when he knocked on the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"I'm good." Olivia glanced out the window. Crap! Luke was coming…

"Uh, why don't we-" Olivia was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Bryce, strolling to the door.

He flung it open and came face to face with Luke.

**I am planning to have TWO more chapters in the story. Then I will start the sequel. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	19. Bryce Goes Crazy

**Okay, no one's doing this contest! I've decided that I'll just tell you the song names, and the only thing you can do to win a chapter now is review Life as I Knew It. Mmkay? So the first song was You Know I Want You by Pitbull, the second one was Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada, and the last one was Maneater (kind of obvious) by Nelly Furtado.**

Olivia's Point of View for once!

Luke yelled, "What is HE doing here?" at the same time as Bryce.

Bryce charged straight at Luke, catching him by surprise. They both were outside now.

I was terrified all of a sudden. Bryce was really strong.

"Stop it, Bryce!" I yelled.

Bryce didn't listen, driving his fist into Luke's face.

I gasped and followed them as they traveled down the sidewalk a bit.

Luke was fighting back now. He was kicking Bryce in the shins.

But Bryce was still winning. I was really panicking now.

I followed even further, not even noticing Rowley.

Rowley stepped in front of me and I snapped, "Rowley, get out of the way!"

Rowley quickly said, "I just want to tell you that Luke still likes you! Even though everything happened. I saw all the stuff that happened and it was all Jennifer's fault. So, just… I think he'd want you to know."

Olivia nodded once and ran to see what was happening.

Luke was in big trouble. He was being beat up completely by Bryce. Bryce's back was to me, and Luke could see me.

I passed the lamp post and Luke's eyes widened. He seemed to be telling me to not go any further.

I ignored him and kept going. "Bryce, STOP!" I yelled and reached out to grab his arm.

Bryce didn't even look at me as he swung his arm angrily around at Luke again and again.

I tried to hang on and make him stop. "Bryce, just STOP IT!" I screamed.

He shook me off and pushed me harder than I think he meant to.

I felt my head connect with something hard and metallic as I staggered backwards, and my head felt kind of like it was hurt, but kind of numb. I leaned against the metal thing and tried to sit down.

My vision blurred and I felt something wet in my hair. I groggily reached up to touch it and my hand came away red.

Everything started to go black about then, and the last thing I heard before I slipped away into the darkness was Luke yelling my name.

Then… everything was quiet.

Nobody's Point of View

Luke saw as Bryce pushed her away, he saw as her head hit the sharpish part of the lamp post, he saw her slide down and begin to black out.

And he couldn't do a thing about it.

He managed to pull himself together and duck as Bryce's now familiar fist came hurtling towards him.

He then grabbed Bryce's fist and swung him around to crash into the neighbor's mailbox.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rowley was dialing on his phone. Three numbers.

He tapped one once, then another one twice.

911.

Luke saw Bryce notice Olivia on the ground, Rowley speaking into the phone beside her.

"What-" was all Bryce had time to say before Luke kicked him in the shin again, this time as hard as he could.

Then Bryce was about to double over to clutch his leg when Luke punched him as hard as possible.

Rowley was bending over Olivia, using his jacket to try and stop her head bleeding.

Luke ran over to check on her.

"Don't worry," Rowley told him. "The para-thingy-people are coming."

"The paramedics?"

"Yeah, them."

Luke buried his face in his hands, so he didn't see when the paramedics arrived.

However, he did lift his head out of his hands long enough to watch Olivia lifted onto a stretcher that was lifted onto the ambulance, and watch as one paramedic looked at another anxiously, and watch as the ambulance drove away.

Bryce lifted his head up long enough for Luke to see that too, and so Luke came over and punched him again.

But it wasn't hard enough. Luke wanted to keep punching him even harder, to make up for how he hurt Olivia.

But he couldn't, because then Olivia's parents came home.

**I'm going to put up the last chapter tomorrow. Sorry if it was dismal, but it's raining CONSTANTLY where I live, so I'm inclined to be even more dismal than usual, if that's even possible.**


	20. The Final Chapter Of Dial R for Revenge

**Okay, good job Mega Awesome Marx for actually doing the contest, before I put the answers up! I didn't notice that you did it until today, sorry, but Mega Awesome Marx did the song contest! So this is the chapter. Oh yeah, it's I Know You Want Me, not You Know I Want You or whatever I put. Sorry that it's so short!**

Olivia's parents ran up to Luke. "We heard what happened? Is Olivia okay?" her mother asked, both parents worriedly looking at him.

Luke pointed towards the leaving ambulance.

Olivia's father swore and the two jumped into the car and were about to hurtle away when Olivia's mom told him, "Why don't you come with us?"

"Well, I feel like it's my fault that she got hurt…" began Luke, but the two shook their heads and Olivia's mother motioned for him to come on.

Luke decided that if this woman was related to Olivia at all, he'd better get in that car, so he hopped in and they drove off.

_A little later…_

Olivia's parents had gone to get some food for themselves in the coffee shop downstairs. So Luke was alone in the room now.

Well, technically Olivia was there too, but she was still sleeping, so she didn't really count as there.

Luke stared down at Olivia, wondering if she could hear him or anything like that.

"Hi, Olivia. So, you hit your head really hard and lost some, well, a lot of blood, and you have a concussion. Evidently that telephone pole is harder than it looks. But the doctor told me that usually head wounds bleed a lot, so they look worse than they are. So you're probably okay.

"But, um, I just wanted to let you know that Bryce is still out there somewhere. He managed to get away before I could grab him, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try and get him.

"Also, about Holly… well, I wanted to make you jealous, so I was dating her. I don't really like her that much. And all the other stuff I did, faking Bryce and all, it was mean, and sneaky, and I regret doing that. I hope you'll forgive me.

"And with Jennifer… I'll take care of her too. She deserves to be punished for what she did to us. I mean, all of this is pretty much because she decided to kiss me. If that hadn't happened, I guess, we wouldn't be here right now.

"But it did, and so we are. And… I'm going to make it up to you.

"I promise."

**~The End of Dial R for Revenge~**


End file.
